


Mak

by Purple_Broccoli



Series: Petites Histoires du Grand Continent [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: A lil' bit of French lost in this sea of mostly English-speaking stories, Atelier de fabrication de grimoires, But I had fun, Does anyone know where the spare ink is stored please, Fantasy, Humor, Humour, Massacre d'une chemise tout à fait innocente, OK translating the tags was probably useless since the story is in French anyway, Patron probablement pas content, Probably displeased boss, Quelqu'un sait-il où est rangée la réserve d'encre svp, Rude Awakening, Réveil difficile, Slaughter of a perfectly innocent shirt, Un peu de français perdu en anglophonie
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 19:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13910319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purple_Broccoli/pseuds/Purple_Broccoli
Summary: Le trépidant (ou pas) début de journée de Mak, Assistant Relieur (ou pas) sous la tutelle du maître le plus consciencieux (ou pas) et compétent (ou pas - ah si, il est réellement compétent en fait, au temps pour moi) de toute la ville de Missetar et de ses environs.





	Mak

**Author's Note:**

> Yop tout le monde !  
> Un poil (figurativement parlant) de contexte : les histoires de cette série se passent dans un univers fantastique imaginé par un ami. Missetar, ville-montagne où se déroule la passionnante épopée matinale de Mak l'Apprenti Relieur et citée dans le résumé, est le centre des activités littéraires de tout le continent, siège des impressionnantes Archives qui réunissent continuellement tous les savoirs écrits existants. Le commerce du papier et des livres en général y a donc toute sa place. Mais on n'en dit pas un mot dans l'histoire. Donc je le dis ici. Voilà voilà. Bonne lecture ! :D

Mak Erddh se réveilla en sursaut. Son premier réflexe fut de repousser violemment l’épaisse pile de parchemins qui lui avait servi d’oreiller, provoquant une dense envolée de flocons blancs － ce papier tout juste sorti des presses nécessitait encore une ou deux étapes de finition. La liasse, obligeante, s’empressa de glisser du bureau sans autre formalité, s’éparpillant au sol dans un bruissement soulagé. 

Encore à moitié endormi, Mak contempla son premier fiasco du matin d’un regard vide. Du moins il espérait que c’était bien le matin et qu’il n’avait pas laissé passer l’heure de l’ouverture de l’atelier. Allons bon. Rassembler, nettoyer et lisser ces larges feuilles allait lui prendre une bonne demi-heure. Elles devaient être parfaites. Grimaçant à la sensation de ses membres douloureux, il s’extirpa de sa chaise non sans difficulté. Son lit douillet lui manquait terriblement. Depuis quand n’avait-il pas dormi dans un endroit réellement prévu à cet effet ? Il n’en savait rien. 

Un goût métallique désagréable lui emplissait la bouche. Plissant les yeux, il entreprit précautionneusement de relancer les rouages engourdis de son esprit. Qu’est-ce qui l’avait réveillé ? Mak avait encore le souffle court, et sentait son cœur battre un peu trop fort. Probablement un cauchemar, donc. Un vague souvenir lui revint : des livres soudainement doués de vie － et de la voix de son patron, se déversant sur lui depuis toutes les étagères de la boutique et lui criant... lui criant quoi ?

Soudain, perçant d’un coup les brumes du sommeil (et, par la même occasion, celles de la poussière de papier qui flottaient dans la pièce), une réalité glaçante le frappa :

« Le registre ! » côassa-t-il d’une voix mi-pâteuse, mi-paniquée. 

Se jetant à genoux au sol, pataugeant dans la mer blanche et floconneuse de feuilles éparpillées, Mak se plongea dans une recherche frénétique. Bientôt il mit la main sur l’objet de sa frayeur : une liasse de feuilles froissées et couvertes d’une écriture mince et anguleuse, précairement maintenues ensemble par un cordon jadis vert qui semblait muettement crier grâce. Le tout avait sans doute chuté en même temps que le tas de parchemins en cours de fabrication. Il ne l’avait pas entendu tomber.

Soupirant à la fois de lassitude et de soulagement, le jeune Assistant Relieur se hissa de nouveau jusqu’à son siège de bois, qui l’accueillit d’un grincement moqueur. Assistant Relieur, tu parles ! Il passait le plus clair de son temps à tenir la paperasse － en plus d’un sens － de l’atelier en ordre, ce qui n’était pas une mince affaire compte tenu de la négligence de son maître, et à maintenir le lieu lui-même dans un état relativement tolérable. Oh, bien sûr, monsieur Klimv lui avait appris les rudiments du métier : Mak savait utiliser la presse à papier, la lisseuse, la relieuse, les couseuse, colleuse, colorieuse, troueuse, bordeuse et － le plus délicat － la sûressisseuse. Dès qu’il s’était montré capable d’utiliser cette dernière sans broyer l’ouvrage en cours de fabrication, le jeune apprenti s’était vu promouvoir au poste d’Assistant Relieur. Un titre ronflant et faussement prometteur qui ne cachait en réalité que de longues heures de classement de dossiers et autres tâches ennuyeuses.

Mak soupira de nouveau. Même s’il était déçu de n’être au final que le garçon à tout faire de l’atelier, il n’allait pas s’en plaindre. Après tout, l’atelier de Jophe Klimv était _le meilleur_ , tout le monde en ville le savait. Son papier, doux et épais, donnait une impression incroyablement veloutée au toucher ; il était en outre capable de fixer n’importe quel type d’encre sans bavure, en plus de supporter remarquablement l’effacement et la réécriture du texte. Ses reliures, quant à elles, étaient toujours très esthétiques ainsi qu’incroyablement résistantes : la fameuse colle employée par l’atelier Klimv, dont la recette était précieusement gardée depuis des générations, conférait aux ouvrages une souplesse inégalée qui les protégeait des chocs comme des ravages du temps. Ses couvertures, enfin, étaient splendides et solides ; de plus, un partenariat avec des graveurs et enlumineurs réputés permettait aux clients de personnaliser leur livre sur commande spéciale. Tout cela pour dire que tout ce qui sortait de l’atelier Klimv était absolument _parfait_. Le jeune Assistant avait certainement beaucoup à apprendre dans une maison d’un tel renom.

Retour à la réalité. 

Mak se souvenait d’avoir entrepris de mettre à jour le registre des clients la veille, après la fermeture de la boutique. Il sentait pointer une migraine, et ce goût métallique semblait devoir coller à sa langue pour toujours. Quand s’était-il endormi ? Il feuilleta le registre en bâillant. Ah, voici la page où il s’était arrêté. Le dernier nom qu’il avait écrit sur la liste se terminait par une lézarde d’encre qui courait jusqu’au bas du cahier. Il s’était réellement endormi au milieu d’un mot. Troisième soupir en moins de deux minutes. Pour le gérant d’« une maison d’un tel renom », monsieur Klimv manquait cruellement de sérieux administratif. Ce registre vieux d’il y a... Mak ne savait quand, allait prendre des jours à actualiser. Un coup d’œil － quelque peu maussade, mais passons － à travers la lucarne trouble et étroite qui constituait la seule source de lumière naturelle de son espace de travail informa le garçon du temps qu’il lui restait avant l’arrivée des premiers artisans.

« Autant m’y mettre tout de suite », se dit-il à lui-même. Sa voix lui semblait déjà un peu moins enrouée. « De toute façon, ce n’est pas comme si je pouvais me rendormir, l’atelier ouvre dans moins de deux heures.»

Il se mit promptement en quête de sa plume. Elle ne se trouvait pas sur le bureau ; il l’avait très vraisemblablement envoyée valser avec le reste. Pensant la trouver par terre, il se baissa sans se lever de sa chaise pour farfouiller à nouveau dans la mare de papier poussiéreux qui jonchait le plancher. Il la localisa rapidement : elle avait roulé en-dessous d’un antique cabinet à dossiers. Mak tendit son bras au maximum pour la saisir, avec toute l’opiniâtreté de quelqu’un qui n’a _vraiment_ pas envie de quitter son siège. Après quelques jurons et un “pop” désagréable dans son épaule, il y parvint enfin. Se lever de sa chaise pour la ramasser aurait été plus efficace, en fin de compte - et moins douloureux, mais celui qui le lui ferait admettre ouvertement n’était pas encore né. Satisfait de son butin, il se releva lentement, profitant du mouvement pour étirer son dos. Il faudrait vraiment qu’il convainque monsieur Klimv d’investir dans une chaise mieux rembourrée, si ce poste de travail devait devenir son nouveau lieu de repos... Par hasard, son regard se posa sur ses manches. Mak fronça les sourcils, se redressant davantage pour les contempler. Comment se faisait-il qu’elles soient... bleues ? Quelles étaient ces taches ? D’ailleurs, à la réflexion, ses mains n’auraient pas non plus dû être de cette couleur. Qu’est-ce que c’était, encore ? Il avait déjà bien assez de trav...

Ah.

De l’encre.

Mak ouvrit la bouche, la referma, et sentit à nouveau ce goût métallique envahir son palais. 

Il soupira encore, de frustration cette fois, reconstituant en pensée les événements de la veille. De l’encre. Il avait donc commencé à compléter le registre, s’était endormi sur la pile de papier non fini qui traînait presque toujours sur son bureau, et avait passé la nuit à sucer sa plume. Mak remarquait à présent d’autres taches sur ses mains et ses vêtements. Au moins, ladite pile de papier inachevé semblait avoir évité la catastrophe... contrairement à sa chemise blanche, paix à son âme.

Finalement, il choisit de laisser temporairement le registre de côté. Il devait remettre l’atelier en ordre avant l’ouverture, sans quoi le maître le houspillerait toute la journée. Il décida de commencer par faire un brin de toilette, n’osant imaginer à quoi il ressemblait avec toute cette encre qu’il sentait maintenant coller à sa peau. Ensuite, il ramasserait le désastre en papier qui jonchait le sol du cagibi servant de centre administratif à l’atelier et dans lequel il venait de passer une nuit plus qu’inconfortable. Et enfin, peut-être, s’il en avait le temps, il travaillerait un peu sur ce fichu registre... s’il parvenait bien sûr à dénicher une recharge neuve pour sa plume, ayant épuisé － _bu_ － toute l’encre de la précédente. Puis monsieur Klimv arriverait et trouverait certainement quelques corvées amusantes à lui faire faire. Pour changer.

« Enfin », sourit-il à moitié. 

« Un début de journée pas vraiment exceptionnel pour l’Assistant Relieur de l’atelier Klimv. »

**Author's Note:**

> Re-yop tout le monde !  
> J'ai écrit ce texte il y a un petit moment déjà, je le poste surtout pour voir comment fonctionne le système de publication d'Archive of our Own.  
> Cela dit, c'était très rigolo à écrire et d'autres histoires courtes suivront probablement !  
> Aussi, c'est la première fois que je poste une histoire sur internet. Si vous vous sentez subitement pris d'inspiration pour écrire un commentaire, une critique, une suggestion, un message random ou un joyeux Noël, n'hésitez surtout pas ! :D


End file.
